Get Back the Missing Angel!
by Kurotsuki Shie
Summary: Akabane volvió a mirar a los rescatadores y a su compañera con una sonrisa. “Vaya, vaya, no tenía idea que nuestro señor Magaruma podía hacer este tipo de cosas. No sólo sirve para conducir.”
1. Chapter 1

No podía resistirme, así que aquí tienen un nuevo fic de Get Backers que espero les guste. Porque¿qué es de este magnifico par si no tienen aventuras peligrosas?

Sumario: Los Get Backers deben de recuperar al ángel perdido antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pero¿qué tiene que ver una chica con cultos satánicos¿Qué o quienes más estarán metidos en este catástrofe de la fe?

Advertencia: Este fic no fue escrito para criticar o engrandecer la religión o creencias de nadie.

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil.

* * *

El sonido de pasos que iban de aquí para allá sobre el viejo piso de madera de la habitación era la única fuente de sonido. A través de la ventana se podía apreciar un cielo oscuro y estrellado, las luces de los bares y discotecas de la ciudad titilaban alegremente, invitando a las personas a entrar y pasar un buen rato. Los pasos se detuvieron en un rincón sombrío; la figura era alta y vestía de colores oscuros. Aquella persona buscó por unos momentos algo en sus bolsillos y luego de un rato sacó una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor.

Al intentarlo dos veces, la tenue luz que provenía de la diminuta llama reveló, a medias, el rostro afilado de una mujer. Encendió su cigarro y lo colocó en sus labios para más tarde retirarlo y exhalar una gran bocanada de humo. Miró su reloj con impaciencia, se notaba enojada y por eso trataba de distraerse con el placer que le producía la nicotina. Aunque en estos momentos, aquello era inútil.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró otra figura que cargaba algo grande sobre su hombro.

"Ya era hora." Espetó la mujer y tiró la mitad de su cigarro al suelo.

"Querida, esto es un arte y a los artistas no se les apresura." Respondió la otra figura mientras dejaba en el suelo el saco que cargaba.

"Por lo que veo la misión fue bastante fácil¿por qué te tardaste tanto?"

La otra figura se encogió de hombros. "Tenía ganas."

La mujer giró sus ojos, aunque por la oscuridad su acción pasó desapercibida por su acompañante. "Tu pago te será enviado." Dijo la mujer, mirando el saco en el suelo. "Nuestro Señor está muy agradecido."

**1. Misión El Ángel Perdido:**

"Ban, te dije que tomaras la otra ruta. Esta siempre tiene tráfico porque por aquí cerca queda una escuela."

"Maldición, no tienes por qué repetírmelo, Ginji."

Dos muchachos bastante acalorados y muy enojados se encontraban atascados en medio de un horrendo tráfico. Los Get Backers habían salido, como siempre, a promocionar su servicio de rescate. Y como siempre, no habían obtenido clientes potenciales. El castaño apretaba con fuerzas el volante, tratando de no estallar dentro de su amado automóvil; el oficial de tránsito en turno le llamó la atención dos veces por tocar tanto la bocina y le advirtió que si lo hacia una tercera vez, le quitaría el carro ahí mismo.

El aire acondicionado del pequeño auto se había averiado y eso hacia que la situación fuera mucho más insoportable.

"Ban, Ban… ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tengo mucho calor." Decía Ginji que estaba completamente sudado y luciendo como alguien que se iba a desmayar por la deshidratación. "Debimos aceptar la invitación de Madoka y quedarnos en su casa a pasar la tarde."

"¡Te dije que no iba a pasar la tarde con el maldito Chico Mono¡Como si no tuviera suficiente que ese cretino viva mucho mejor que yo y ni siquiera levanta un dedo!"

"Eso fue porque se consiguió una novia rica." Suspiró el rubio, derrotado.

Si antes estaba enojado, ahora había pasado de esa categoría. Decidiendo que lo mejor era mandar la advertencia del oficial del demonio, Ban Midou ejecutó los cambios de su auto, se subió a la acera y, mostrándole una hermosa seña con la mano al policía, salió rápidamente del embotellamiento.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al Honky Tonk. Ambos entraron como perros por su casa y se sentaron en el mostrador. "Natsumi, dame una soda fría." Ordenó el castaño.

"A mí dame un vaso de agua con hielo." Dijo su compañero.

Paul, que como es de costumbre, estaba detrás de su gran periódico, lo bajó un poco y miró a la joven camarera. "No les des nada, todavía no me pagan nada de lo que me deben."

"No se preocupe Jefe, la soda y el agua van por mi cuenta." Respondió la joven, guiñándoles un ojo a los muchachos. Ban y Ginji le sonrieron en señal de agradecimiento y Paul simplemente sacudió su cabeza mientras volvía a reincorporar su periódico. El ruido de unas finas campanillas comunicó que el establecimiento tenía nuevas visitas; no era nada más y nada menos que la negociadora Hevn, luciendo su seductora y casi descubierta figura. "Buenos días, chicos. Vaya, lucen como si la estuvieran pasando bien mal." Los saludó, intentando sonar casual y sonriendo alegremente.

Ginji le devolvió la sonrisa, pero Ban ni siquiera se molestó en dirigirle la mirada.

"Paul, estoy de prisa, un cliente me espera. ¿Podrías poner mi café para llevar?" Dijo la despampanante rubia mientras se acercaba al mostrador y levantaba su cartera.

"Para los clientes que pagan, no hay problema." Le respondió el dueño y se puso manos a la obra. Natsumi les entregó a los muchachos el vaso de agua con hielo y la soda que habían ordenado. "Ojala que todo salga bien con su nuevo cliente, señorita Hevn."

Hevn volvió a sonreír. "Es un cliente muy adinerado; además, contraté a la persona perfecta para el trabajo. Por cierto Natsumi¿te gustaría ir de compras conmigo este fin de semana? Hay unas tiendas en el nuevo centro comercial que me muero por visitar."

"Bueno, todo depende si el Jefe puede darme el día libre…" Contestó la joven camarera, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Paul.

"¿Por qué no? Haz trabajado mucho y mereces un día libre. Aquí tienes tu café." Paul puso el café frente a Hevn y ésta le entregó el pago inmediatamente.

"Muchas gracias. Nos vemos." Dijo mientras abría la puerta. "Hasta luego, chicos." Por lo general Hevn siempre era simpática con todos, pero en esta ocasión no se podía evitar notar que cada sonrisa que le dirigía a los Get Backers no era precisamente agradable o de buenos amigos.

"¿Cuándo pretenden disculparse con ella?" Preguntó el hombre de lentes cuando Hevn había salido del establecimiento y encendía el motor de su auto deportivo.

"¡Nunca¡No quiero volver a trabajar con esa maldita arpía!" Vociferó Ban, golpeando violentamente el mostrador. "¿Quién se cree que es¿Cómo se le ocurre dividir las ganancias 60-40, sabiendo muy bien que siempre nos conseguía trabajos peligrosos y éramos nosotros los que nos arriesgábamos¡Pero ya no más¡El Gran Ban Midou pudo ver a través de su vil jugarreta!"

"Vamos Ban, ya cálmate."

Paul emitió un bufido. "Según tú, se la quitaron de encima, pero ya no tienen trabajos."

"Nos ira bien sin ella, tenemos clientes potenciales. Es más, uno de ellos quizás venga esta tarde." Mintió Ban, tratando de salvar su orgullo.

Las campanillas del Honky Tonk volvieron a sonar y por la puerta entró un joven adolescente de cabellos marrones y ojos del mismo color. Su rostro se notaba pálido y se veía muy azorado. Natsumi salió de detrás del mostrador y le dio la bienvenida como es debido. "Buenas tardes, bienvenido al Honky Tonk. Mi nombre es Natsumi¿puedo servirle en algo?"

El muchacho levantó la mirada y luego la apartó rápidamente. "Eh… bueno… mm… me gustaría un… un vaso de agua… por favor."

La camarera le sonrió amablemente y le mostró el camino a una mesa para que se pusiera cómodo. El chico tomó asiento; por algún motivo estaba muy nervioso y no podía dejar mirar a todos lados, era como si esperara que algo de la nada apareciera y lo atacara.

Al poco rato la chica de cabellos negros volvió con el vaso de agua y lo colocó frente al chico. "Aquí tienes¿deseas algo más?" El chico negó en respuesta y se tomó un trago largo del líquido. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el mostrador y vio que los presentes: la camarera, dos muchachos y quien parecía ser el dueño del lugar, hablaban placidamente entre ellos. O al menos tres de ellos lo hacían y el castaño simplemente era enojón por naturaleza.

"¡El servicio de los Get Backers saldrá adelante sin ella, ya lo verán!" Anunció Ban y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente.

El chico que estaba sentado en el rincón se puso rápidamente de pie, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su acción había provocado que la mesa se moviera y el vaso de agua cayera al suelo y se hiciera añicos. Todos permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos.

"¿Ustedes… ustedes son… los Get Backers?" El joven vio que tanto el castaño como el rubio asintieron algo confundidos.

Paul frunció el entrecejo, tenía el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien con aquel muchacho.

El muchacho se arrojó al suelo y pegó su frente al piso. "¡Por favor¡Se los suplico¡Tienen que ayudarme!" Su voz se escuchaba ahogada. Natsumi sintió mucha pena por él y se le acercó para ayudarlo a ponerse nuevamente de pie.

Ya sentados en la mesa y con tres vasos de té frío enfrente, Ban notó que el chico era un manojo de nervios.

"¿En qué podemos ayudarte?" Preguntó amablemente Ginji.

"Mi… mi nombre es… Akutawa Hiro." Dijo y luego de una pausa bastante larga, prosiguió. "Necesito que… quiero que… recuperen a mi ángel."

Los Get Backers compartieron una mirada de confusión. "¿Tu ángel¿Te refieres a una muñeca o una figurilla de plástico?" Inquirió el hombre del Jagan.

Hiro negó con fuerza, su cara se veía cada vez más triste. "No… quiero que recuperen a Mana." Explicó y sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo. Ginji la tomó y vio en ella a un Hiro muy serio pero a la vez muy sonrojado al lado de una chica de su misma edad, de cabello castaño rojizo y que le llegaba por los hombros. El rubio examinó detenidamente a la chica, sentía que ya la había visto en alguna parte.

"¿Tu novia?" Preguntó el castaño, tomando la situación el serio.

Hiro volvió a negar. "No, ella es mi ángel."

"¿Qué sucedió, Hiro?" Cuestionó Ginji, separando su mirada por primera vez de la foto desde que se la habían dado.

Los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de lágrimas, pero él no dejó que fluyeran. "No lo sé, hace dos noches desapareció de su casa. Nadie la ha vuelto a ver…"

Paul decidió que era el momento de meterse en la conversación. "¿Llamaron a la policía?"

El muchacho negó por tercera vez. "Ella es… ella es una chica muy gentil. Pueden creer en mí cuando les digo que no tiene enemigos. Además, no es rica y no hay razón para secuestrarla. Por favor, no tengo mucho dinero, pero prometo hacer todo lo que me pidan. Sólo encuéntrenla y tráiganla a salvo."

Ginji le tomó lastima al chico y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo aunque sea de gratis, pero debía prepararse para convencer a Ban para que también cooperara. Cuando miró a su compañero, notó que el rostro del castaño lucía pensativo. "Aceptamos el trabajo." Todos los presentes se sorprendieron que el dueño del Jagan hubiera aceptado un trabajo sin ni siquiera pensar en la paga. Debía de estar enfermo.

"¿En… en serio?"

"Mira chico, cuando Ban Midou dice que hará algo, lo hace. No me hagas arrepentirme de mí decisión."

Ginji le dirigió una sonrisa a su compañero, al parecer podía ser gentil y comprensivo de vez en cuando. "Bien Hiro, vamos a necesitar que nos informes sobre algunas cosas. Prometemos traer a Mana sana y salva."

El joven mostró una sonrisa de alivio por primera vez. "Pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran."

Los recuperadores le hicieron todo tipo de preguntas al muchacho acerca de la chica desaparecida. Fue criada por un sacerdote católico en un vecindario de clase media en el centro de Shinjuku. Hacía trabajos para la iglesia y por lo general era una buena persona. En efecto, no existían motivos para que la secuestraran. Al menos, motivos aparentes.

* * *

Ya muy entrada la noche el muchacho se marchó. Paul y Natsumi estaban limpiando el establecimiento porque era la hora de cerrar. Inconscientemente, Ginji tomó la foto de la chica una vez más y la analizó, su rostro le era conocido.

Un coscorrón en la cabeza de parte de Ban le hizo despertar.

"¿Qué tanto miras, cabeza hueca?"

"¡Ouch¡Baaaan¿Por qué me pegas?"

"Es que pareces idiota viendo esa foto."

El rubio liberó un largo suspiro y muy serio, comentó. "Es que siento que no es la primera vez que la veo."

El castaño había encendido otro cigarrillo y lo colocó en sus labios. "Quizás la viste caminando por las calles un día. ¿Quién sabe?"

"Podría ser… Oye¿vamos a comenzar la búsqueda esta noche?" Inquirió Ginji.

"Claro que sí, idiota. ¡Oye, Paul!"

El susodicho levantó la mirada. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito que me hagas un favor." Dijo Ban.

Ban se acercó al mostrador y le susurró unas cuantas cosas al dueño del Honky Tonk. Este puso una cara muy seria y a todo lo que el castaño decía, Paul asentía. Finalmente, la hora de cerrar llegó; Ban y Ginji se ofrecieron para darle un aventón a Natsumi ya que se había hecho muy tarde.

Los muchachos dejaron a la joven camarera justo frente a su casa. Ambos se despidieron amablemente de la chica y continuaron su camino.

"¿Adónde vamos ahora, Ban?" Preguntó Ginji a su compañero cuando este no tomó el camino acostumbrado al estacionamiento baldío donde dormían.

"Vamos a observar."

"¿A observar¿A quién?"

"Sí serás tonto. Vamos a la casa de la chica a observar la situación."

Al poco tiempo los dos rescatadores se estacionaron en frente de una casa pequeña y que estaba al lado de una capilla. La casa estaba hecha de cemento y la capilla de madera, a simple vista se apreciaba que fue hecha por un novato. De la casa salió un hombre de mediana edad, rondaba los 60 y tantos, estaba vestido con una sotana y tenía un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Cuando vio el auto de los Get Backers, se detuvo en la entrada.

"Buenas noches." Dijo el hombre. El tono que utilizó esperaba una respuesta.

Ban y Ginji salieron del auto y se aproximaron al hombre.

"Buenas noches, señor…"

"Padre."

"Bien, 'Padre'. Hemos venido porque tenemos unas cuantas preguntas que hacerle."

"Claro, hijo mío. Estoy para ayudarte. Esa la misión que me asignó Dios."

"Ehh, sí, como sea." Respondió Ban.

"¿Conoce a esta chica?" Pregunto el rubio y le mostró la fotografía al sacerdote.

El hombre dudó por unos minutos antes de responder. "Sí, por supuesto. Se llama Mana Kurogane. Le agrada venir a misa y me ayuda con algunos asuntos."

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la vio?" Agregó Ban.

"Hace dos días."

"¿Sabía usted que está desaparecida?"

El hombre respondió mecánicamente. "No."

"Que raro." Comentó Ginji. "Según lo que nos han dicho, ella vivía en esta dirección."

El sacerdote dejó escapar una carcajada un tanto falsa. "No, no. Ella viene muy a menudo, pero no vive aquí. La única persona que habita en esta humilde casa soy yo."

"Ya veo." Murmuró Ban. "Entonces nosotros nos marchamos. Disculpe las molestias." Y dio media vuelta hacia su auto.

Ginji hizo un ademán de despedida y siguió a su compañero. El sacerdote los miró detenidamente y luego dijo en un tono muy honesto. "Que Dios los bendiga y los ayude en su misión." Y luego agregó para sí. "Esa niña los necesita."

Los chicos se marcharon rápidamente del vecindario.

"No confío en lo que nos dijo ese hombre. Nos está mintiendo. Mañana volveremos para seguir investigando." Dijo el castaño, Ginji asintió.

* * *

El sacerdote cerró la puerta y dejo escapar un suspiro. ¿Quién habrá enviado a esos dos? Los que menos necesitaba era que el mismísimo Emperador Relámpago se enterara de esta catástrofe. No, él no era capaz de poner al señor Ginji en peligro. Aunque significara sacrificar una vida inocente. "Espero que Dios tenga piedad de mi alma." El sacerdote hizo la señal de la cruz.

"¿Por qué no les dijiste? Ban y Ginji pueden ayudarlos."

El hombre negó con tristeza. "No puedo meterlos en esto María. Es muy arriesgado."

Una mujer de cabello castaño y ataviada en un simple vestido verde esmeralda lo miró con enojo y tristeza a la vez. "No puedo creerlo. Después de que te esforzaste tanto, después de prometérselo a Gen¿ahora le vas a fallar?"

El hombre sacudió la cabeza, en señal de derrotado. Ya muchas personas le habían preguntado acerca del paradero de la muchacha. La falta de su presencia activaba la curiosidad de muchos creyentes. El sacerdote se vio obligado a mentir.

"Ya debo irme." Comunicó María y se colocó su abrigo. "Quizás vuelva mañana. Por favor, descansa." Se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Rezare para que las cosas mejoren."

"Espero que Dios escuche tus palabras, hija mía." Le dijo el sacerdote.

La puerta se cerró detrás de ella. El viento frío de la calle le revolvió un poco el cabello. El sonido de sus pasos compensaba la solitaria oscuridad que la rodeaba, pero ahora mismo no le importaba, ahora estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. 'Quizás deba comunicarme con Ban y darle una mano con esto. Porque la verdad es… que esto es más serio de lo que se ve a simple vista.' Luego, la oscuridad cubrió por completo su presencia y su figura.

* * *

De camino al local baldío, el celular de Ban comenzó a sonar. Aminorando la velocidad para estacionarse cerca de la acera, el castaño contestó la llamada.

"Bastante tiempo que te tomó."

"No olvides que te estoy haciendo un favor, y gratis." Le devolvió la voz de Paul desde el otro lado.

"¿Encontraste algo?" Le preguntó mientras ponía el celular a una distancia en que Ginji y él pudieran escuchar.

"Sí. Últimamente se han cometido secuestros, no sólo de jóvenes, sino de personas de todas las edades, para luego aparecer muertas en las afueras de la ciudad. Se cree que son actos de cultos satánicos, pero la policía aún no tiene pistas concretas."

"¿Así que estamos tratando con cultos satánicos?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Podría ser. Encontré algo más; parece que mañana en la madrugada estarán transportando algo muy precisado por la carretera de la represa. El pedido fue de hace dos noches."

"Ja, con suerte están transportando a nuestra chica." Argumentó el castaño.

"Y eso no es todo…"

"¿Hay algo más?"

Paul se carcajeó por unos momentos antes de continuar. "El servicio de Transporte es uno con el que ya han tratado."

Ban cortó la comunicación y guardó su telefono celular.

"Ban¿acaso son…?"

"Así es, Ginji. Al parecer nos vamos a reunir con Himiko y Jackal."

Continuará…

* * *

OK, hasta aquí. Por fin pude publicar este pequeño trabajo. Por cierto, no se preocupen, durante esta semana publicaré el segundo cap. de mi fic Juubei x Kazuki. Culpen a la Universidad por los inconvenientes. Bueno, como sea, ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

-Rasca su cabeza- Vaya, tengo esta historia bastante descuidada. ¡Pero ya no más! Aquí está el segundo cap.

Advertencia: Este fic no fue escrito para criticar o engrandecer la religión o creencias de nadie.

Disclaimer: Get Backers no me pertenece, así que no me demanden. En serio, no se llevarán nada útil.

* * *

_Paul se carcajeó por unos momentos antes de continuar. "El servicio de Transporte es uno con el que ya han tratado." _

_Ban cortó la comunicación y guardó su telefono celular. _

"_Ban¿acaso son…?"_

"_Así es, Ginji. Al parecer nos vamos a reunir con Himiko y Jackal."_

**2. ¡Encuentro:**

Ginji observaba atentamente el pavimento de la carretera mientras Ban encendía el cuarto cigarrillo de la noche. La luz de la luna bañaba el solitario camino; el viento mecía los árboles, llevando en su corriente un puñado de hojas. El lugar se encontraba en un tétrico silencio.

Sin poder aguantar más de aquella situación, el rubio decidió romper el silencio. "Ban¿qué haremos una vez que Himiko y el Dr. Jackal lleguen?"

El castaño dejó escapar una bocanada de humo, su mirada se encontraba extraviada al frente, pero Ginji no dudaba que su compañero lo había escuchado. "Hablaremos con ellos."

"¿Así sin más les vamos a contar lo que ocurrió?" Cuestionó el rubio, algo confundido. Su compañero le respondió con un "Ajá" mientras aspiraba de su adorado cigarrillo. Por unos breves momentos Ginji tuvo la horrorosa idea de tener que enfrentarse a Jackal una vez más. En su memoria, aquellos afilados escalpelos lacerando su piel en una interminable lluvia plateada le producían escalofríos.

Muy pronto, las luces de un vehículo iluminaron la curva. Tanto Ban como Ginji se pusieron alerta mientras caminaban hacia el centro de la calle para detener el camión.

Sin duda alguna, las imponentes luces del camión del Hombre sin Frenos los iluminó al instante; como siempre, Himiko se encontraba sentada en el puesto del copiloto, lo que dejaba a Akabane en la retaguardia protegiendo el material de transporte.

El gran vehículo se detuvo a pocos metros de los muchachos. Ban liberó un suspiro de alivio, quizás en esta ocasión no terminaría en malos términos con el servicio de Transporte. Magaruma apagaba el motor del auto mientras que Himiko se bajaba del mismo.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, par de tontos? Espero que no vengan a arruinar otro de mis trabajos." Le espetó la chica, entornando los ojos para observarlos de manera severa. Ban dejó escapar una nube de humo mientras que su compañero reía algo nervioso.

"Bueno, Himiko, verás… no es que sea a propósito…"

"Me estaba preguntando el motivo por el cual nos detuvimos. Al parecer tenemos visitas inesperadas." Una voz suave pero al mismo tiempo fría se escuchó y al poco tiempo apareció la figura de Kurodo Akabane desde la parte trasera del camión. Sus ropas oscuras y el mismo ambiente nocturno daban la impresión de que aquel hombre era una sombra y había salido de la nada.

El rubio cerró la boca al instante y tuvo que contenerse para no salir corriendo. El Dr. Jackal siempre le producía una sensación extraña. No era miedo, aunque podía parecerlo. Más bien era una sensación de que si se quedaba mucho tiempo en compañía de aquella persona, algo lamentable podría suceder. Ginji sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos; en estos momentos, otras eran las cuestiones que debían atender.

Ban, percibiendo la incomodidad de su compañero, decidió tomar la palabra. El castaño dio unos cuantos pasos al frente, disimuladamente colocándose delante de Ginji. "Iré directo al grano. Ustedes llevan algo que nos han pedido recuperar. Así que…"

La chica se carcajeó un poco, aunque su risa era más despectiva que de gracia. Himiko le contestó en un tono severo. "Si crees que voy a dejar que arruines otro de mis trabajos, estás muy equivocado Ban. No tienes ningún derecho a inmiscuirte en nuestros negocios."

El Dr. Jackal haló el ala de su sombrero para ocultar su mirada, aunque se podía apreciar claramente que en su rostro se estaba plasmando una sonrisa.

Ban y Himiko habían comenzado a discutir como dos locos. Sus gritos e insultos subían a cada momento de volumen y se hacían más agresivos. Si seguían de esa manera, todo esto podría llegar a una pelea y esa no era la mejor opción. La otra vez tuvieron suerte al recuperar el baúl con el melón, pero esta vez era un ser humano indefenso.

Un… ser… humano…

De pronto, el rostro de Ginji se iluminó. Dio unos cuantos pasos y se colocó en medio de la pareja. Ban observaba a su compañero detenidamente, Himiko estaba un poco confundida por aquella actitud y Jackal continuaba sonriendo como si supiera algo que los demás no.

"Vamos, vamos. Tenemos que resolver esto antes de que algo malo suceda." Expresó el rubio, muy confiado. "Himiko, sabes muy bien que si no tuviéramos una buena razón, no te estaríamos molestando¿cierto?" Cuando la peliverde le respondió con una mirada de duda, Ginji decidió aproximarse por otro punto. "¿Qué harías si te dijéramos que tu cliente te ha mentido? Quiero decir¿acaso sabes lo que llevas ahí adentro?" Preguntó, señalando el camión.

Himiko estaba a punto de contestar, pero se detuvo. La verdad era que no sabía lo que llevaba en el camión, y ahora que lo pensaba, el cliente no se lo dijo. Ni siquiera se vieron frente a frente. "Desde ese punto, si mi cliente me miente o no me informa el material que estoy transportando, entonces el contrato es invalido y no me hago responsable."

'¡Bien! Ahora, si Ginji puede lograr que Himiko le entregue el cargamento sin decirle lo que sucede, todo saldrá a la perfección.' Pensó Ban. La verdad era que no quería que Himiko se metiera en este asunto del secuestro. Desde un principio había tenido un mal presentimiento y dejar que ella participara sólo significaba meterla en problemas.

"Aún así…" Interrumpió Akabane. "Considerar que no podemos transportar ciertos artículos es un insulto a nuestra capacidades. Bien es cierto que el cliente nos ha mentido, pero… ¿qué tal si es algún órgano para una operación de emergencia?"

'Demonios, Jackal nos quiere sacar la información. Ni modo, tendremos que decirlo.' Ban suspiró y cuando comenzó a hablar, su voz sonaba más tranquila y honesta. "La verdad es, Himiko, que ustedes llevan a una niña secuestrada en su camión. Y no creo que esté en ningún artículo de tu contrato el transportar humanos sin su consentimiento."

La expresión en el rostro de la transportadora era una mezcla de sorpresa y horror; Himiko podría ser violenta y de vez en cuando altanera, pero nunca le haría daño a alguien que no puede defenderse. Ginji juró que por unos momentos la sonrisa del rostro de Jackal casi se desvanece, pero sólo fue por breves segundos.

"Sí quieres, puedes ir a revisar. Si estamos equivocados, entonces ustedes pueden seguir con su trabajo." Dijo el rubio. La muchacha asintió y se dirigió a la parte trasera del camión para comprobar si lo que ellos habían dicho era verdad, dejando a los dos rescatadores con el Dr. Jackal.

Un minuto después, Himiko volvió mucho más pálida que antes. "Sí, dentro del baúl hay una niña y está dormida."

"¿Y por qué no la sacaste?"

"No pude abrir el baúl, tiene un seguro computarizado."

"Yo puedo intentarlo."

Todos voltearon a la vez para ver a Magaruma que se había bajado del camión. Había venido para ver qué era lo que los estaba demorando.

"¿Usted podría abrirlo, mi querido Hombre sin Frenos?" Preguntó amablemente Jackal.

El susodicho se encogió de hombros. "Claro, sé manejar este tipo de cosas." Y dicho esto, el hombre entró a la parte trasera del camión a realizar su tarea.

Akabane volvió a mirar a los rescatadores y a su compañera con una sonrisa. "Vaya, vaya, no tenía idea que nuestro señor Magaruma podía hacer este tipo de cosas. No sólo sirve para conducir."

Ban podía percibir que Himiko no se encontraba bien, aunque era evidente notarlo cuando la muchacha no hacía más que mirar al camión de manera expectante. Akabane se encontraba mirando a sus alrededores, como si fuera un turista, y cada vez que su mirada tropezaba con la de Ginji le sonreía, lo que provocara que el rubio dejara escapar una risa nerviosa y se acercara más a su compañero.

Una hora más tarde, Magaruma emergió del camión y Himiko y Ginji se le acercaron, esperando su veredicto.

"El baúl estaba vacío."

"¿QUE!" Vociferaron Ban, Ginji y Himiko al unísono.

"¡Pero… yo la vi¡Encima del baúl había una pequeña tapa que cubría una ventana de cristal y ella estaba ahí dentro!" Dijo Himiko, sonando algo desesperada.

"Lo sé, yo también la vi por la ventana de cristal." Admitió el hombre. "Fue muy difícil descifrar el código que abría el seguro, es una tecnología nueva y bastante engañosa. Tuve que desarmar la caja de cables, cortar algunos y unirlos con otros para poder resetear la memoria y colocar una contraseña que me permitiera abrir la caja. Ese fue un procedimiento muy delicado, si no hubiera tenido suerte, la memoria se hubiera quemado y hubiéramos tenido que recurrir a la fuerza para abrir el baúl y eso sólo le haría daño a lo que estaba adentro… Aunque no había nada, así que fue una perdida de tiempo."

"Esperen, no entiendo. Ambos la vieron¿cómo puede ser posible que no había nada?" Cuestionó el rubio.

"Era una imagen virtual." Contestó Magaruma, pasando una mano por su cabeza. "Se nota que se tomaron su tiempo para engañar al que descubriera este transporte, porque el baúl tenía espejos dentro y daban la impresión de que aquella imagen era un cuerpo sólido."

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual todos los presentes intentaban entender toda la información. Pero la risa suave y escalofriante del Dr. Jackal interrumpió el momento.

"No puedo creer que alguien se haya tomado tantos problemas para engañarnos a todos de esta manera… Bastante astuto, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto."

Ban y Ginji compartieron una mirada. Ambos tenían la leve impresión de saber qué sucedería después.

"Ban¿qué tipo de trabajo es que están haciendo ustedes dos?" Preguntó la peliverde, pero por algún motivo no los estaba viendo, su mirada se encontraba vagando en un punto más adelante.

"¿Para qué quieren saber?"

"¿Qué no es obvio, mi querido Get Backer?" Expresó el hombre vestido de negro mientras sostenía el ala de su sombrero para ocultar su mirada. "Acaban de insultar nuestra capacidad de transportadores y la Señorita Veneno y yo no podemos permitir que eso permanezca impune."

Himiko asintió en señal de apoyo.

"Pues están muy equivocados si creen que Ginji y yo los dejaremos meterse en nuestra misión." Gritó el castaño mientras se disponía a marcharse. Todo había sido una perdida de tiempo y se encontraba de mal humor.

"¡Ban, espera!" Le dijo la peliverde.

Tres escalpelos aparecieron en la mano de Akabane, Ban se había detenido y sus músculos se habían tensado en señal de un combate próximo. Jackal era muy poderoso, pero su orgullo no le permitiría dejarse pisotear tan fácilmente.

"No hay necesidad de pelear." Alegó seriamente Ginji, que desde hace un tiempo se había quedado en silencio. "Además, Ban, creo que esto se ha vuelto muy serio y vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda disponible."

"Y no te vamos a cobrar." Agregó Akabane al momento en que los escalpelos se retraían en su mano.

El castaño suspiró. "Está bien, está bien. Pueden cooperar." Comunicó mientras se volteaba y encendía un cigarrillo. "En pocas palabras, secuestraron a una chica. No es rica y no tenía problemas con nadie. O al menos eso alega el muchacho que nos pidió encontrarla. Había desaparecido hace unos días y según las fuentes, ustedes eran los únicos que iban a transportar algo 'secreto' por este lugar, por eso pensamos que ustedes la tendrían."

"Nosotros también formábamos parte del plan porque llevábamos el cargamento falso." Murmuró la muchacha, apretando los puños.

"Si nosotros llevábamos el falso, entonces otro servicio de transporte llevaba el original pero bajo otra mercancía. Si las fuentes no captaron eso, significa que esa persona es alguien nuevo en el negocio." Informó Magaruma.

"Himiko¿no había algo extraño con tu cliente?" Preguntó Ginji.

"La verdad es que nunca lo vi." Admitió la muchacha. "Hablamos por teléfono y esta noche nos encontramos, estaba vestido con un abrigo negro con capucha. Su voz parecía electrónica, como de esos aparatos que usan las personas que han dañado sus cuerdas vocales." Himiko hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar algo más sobre su reunión con el cliente y viendo si en ese momento había sentido algo raro. "Nos pagó la cantidad completa, en billetes sin marcar. Eso significaba que acababan de salir del banco."

"Del banco¿eh?" Susurró Ban para sí, rebuscando en su bolsillo por su celular.

Himiko continúo. "No sé por qué, pero tengo la leve impresión de que este asunto tiene que ver con la Fortaleza Ilimitada."

Ginji sintió como un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Desde que había visto la foto de la niña, había tenido ese presentimiento. Últimamente todas sus misiones los estaban guiando de vuelta a ese lugar. ¿Acaso los habitantes de la Fortaleza Ilimitada nunca podrán vivir en paz?

"¿Por qué piensa eso, Señorita Veneno?"

"Que el cliente tenga a su disposición tecnología tan avanzada es un motivo, y además que no sea alguien que conocemos es otra pista."

"Pero no podemos saltar a esa conclusión tan pronto." Comentó Akabane.

"Es sólo… un presentimiento…" Murmuró la muchacha para sí.

Ban cerró el celular y se acercó al grupo. Nadie se había dado cuenta que el castaño se había alejado para hacer una llamada telefónica. "Paul hizo unas cuantas indagaciones y dijo que un tal Renji Kiseki también estaba transportando algo esta noche. Pero no dice hacia dónde iba."

"¿Entonces qué haremos?" Preguntó el rubio.

"Investigar al respecto." Contestó Ban.

"Midou, no nos dejes fuera de esto. Este fue un insulto a mi negocio como transportadora." La voz de Himiko sonaba amenazadora.

"Mañana nos reuniremos en el Honky Tonk para unir las nuevas piezas. Si pueden investigar por su parte, háganlo." Los tres transportadores asintieron.

"Entonces hasta mañana, Ban." Akabane asintió en dirección del castaño. "Ginji." Al segundo le regaló otra sonrisa.

Luego de despedirse, Ban y Ginji se dirigieron a su propio auto. El sonido del motor del camión destruyó la tranquilidad de la solitaria carretera. Una vez dentro del auto, Ban le dijo a Ginji en el tono más serio que pudo mantener. "Ya tenemos ayuda con el trabajo… Si haces que Shido participe, lo lamentarás, Ginji."

* * *

Esa misma noche, un hombre se encontraba paseando intranquilo la sala de su casa. El ruido del teléfono le hizo romper el monótono vaivén de su andar. Antes de levantar el auricular, el hombre tomó una bocanada de aire. 

"Fenostol." Saludó.

"Fenostol." Contestó la voz desde el teléfono.

"Gen, hermano, tenía tiempo sin escuchar tu voz. Suenas bien y eso le trae una inmensa alegría a mi alma." Dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana. En su rostro cansado se dibujaba una sonrisa serena.

"Ryou, digo lo mismo. Es bueno escuchar a un amigo que se encuentra lejos." Aunque no estuviera presente, el hombre llamado Ryou sabía que el anciano farmaceuta decía esas palabras de corazón.

"Por favor, amigo, mi nombre cristiano es Abraham, prefiero que me llames así."

Una ligera risa fue escuchada desde el auricular. "Perdón, aún no me acostumbro a llamarte de esa manera. Para mí es bastante extraño."

"Muchas cosas son extrañas desde que dejé la Fortaleza Ilimitada con Mana, pero Dios me ha ayudado. No comprendo por qué no sales de aquel infierno tú también."

Gen suspiró. "No puedo dejar a Ren y MakubeX solos en este lugar, ellos me necesitan y son mi responsabilidad. Mientras esté vivo, ellos me tendrán. Pero, no quiero que te agobies con este tema, dime¿cómo se encuentra Mana?"

La sangre del viejo sacerdote se congeló, su mano apretó con fuerzas el teléfono y luchó para mantener su tono de voz casual. "Ella se encuentra en un viaje escolar. Te dejó muchos saludos y buenos deseos."

"Vivir fuera de este lugar le ha hecho bien. Siempre pensé que tu decisión fue la correcta, amigo mío."

"Las decisiones del Señor son siempre correctas, Gen."

Por unos minutos, ambos ancianos permanecieron en silencio. Era gracioso pensar que años atrás estaban atados por la más pura amistad, pero ahora el lazo que tenían era el del pecado que no podían arreglar ni borrar.

"Fenostol…"

"¿Gen?"

"¿No crees que es gracioso que aún usemos ese término para saludarnos? Especialmente desde que ambos dejamos el Consejo de Expertos…"

"Ese es nuestro castigo por habernos metido en algo que no nos correspondía. Jugamos a ser dioses y lo único que logramos fue sufrimiento." Comentó el sacerdote.

"¿Crees que Ren y MakubeX algún día lleguen a perdonarme?"

"No lo sé, amigo mío, no lo sé. Pero, si no lo hacen¿estás dispuesto a vivir con aquella culpa sobre tus hombros."

Gen no supo qué contestar. Luego de una charla superficial en que ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención al otro, el anciano farmaceuta colgó la llamada. El sacerdote cerró los ojos por unos momentos y luego los abrió para mirar al vacío.

"Y, dime, amigo mío¿podrás perdonarme si por mi causa desaparecen tus hijos más queridos?"

Su única respuesta fue el silencio de la habitación.

* * *

El ambiente era húmedo y frío. Los ojos castaños de una muchacha de cabello corto paseaban su mirada por la celda en la que la había metido. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado fuera de casa. Se sentía somnolienta y una marca roja en su hombro derecho le indicaba que le habían inyectado algo, probablemente una droga para que se mantuviera dormida. 

La puerta de la celda se abrió, la chica intentó ponerse de pie para tumbar a la persona cubierta por la capa negra y tratar de escapar, pero los grilletes que tenía en los pies se lo impedían, además de que la lastimaban cada vez que quería moverse al menos un poco. La piel alrededor de sus tobillos ya estaba muy maltratada y sabía que si se seguía moviendo, muy pronto emanaría sangre.

El visitante le colocó una bandeja con una rodaja de pan y un vaso con agua. "Come." Le gruño, mientras se acomodaba cerca de la puerta a esperar la bandeja. La chica tomó el pan, lo partió y entró un pequeño trozo en su boca. Estaba duro y sabía mal, pero no podía dejarse debilitar por ellos. Algo se traían y tenía la leve impresión de que tenía que ver con ella muerta.

Comió un par de pedazos más pero dejó la mayoría del pan, sin embargo se tomó toda el agua. La figura de negro cogió la bandeja y salió por la puerta. Desde donde estaba podía escuchar que la cerraban con varios seguros.

Una lágrima se escapó de su mejilla, pero rápidamente la secó.

Tomando aire, Mana cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a rezar. 'Dios mío, por favor, te suplico que me protejas de estas personas que desean mal para mí y ayúdame a escapar de este lugar antes de perder la razón… Por favor.'

No era la oración más coherente que hacia en años, pero repetirla le brindaba cierta tranquilidad internar y la daba un poco de esperanzas.

Desde pequeña había aprendido que las personas que viven según las enseñanzas de Dios, cuando rezaban, eran recompensadas. Ella misma había sido testigo de eso varias veces en la iglesia: personas que pedían por sus seres queridos que estaban enfermos, que pedían por sus hijos para que regresaran a casa sanos y salvos cuando estaban de viaje, etc.

Pero aún así, existían ocasiones en que las peticiones no se cumplían. Parejas que no habían podido concebir hijos, familias que se deshacen a pesar de las muchas súplicas de sus integrantes. Simplemente, la respuesta de Dios para algunas cosas era 'No'.

Y ella sólo esperaba que la respuesta a su súplica no fuera esa.

Continuara…

Wow, cuanto me tomó actualizar este fic, que de hecho es el que más me interesa. Para aquellos que tienen duda, no, Mana no está ni estará relacionada con Ginji… para él está Ban. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
